Song Inspired Scenes
by Keildra
Summary: Just some scenes that were inspired by songs I was listening to, kind of like a shuffle mature for possible later content


I can't really call this a shuffle because I picked the songs and I didn't really stay within any time limit so I just call it song inspired scenes. If there is a name for this that I don't know of someone please tell me so I can change my description and stuff.

Grammar is not my greatest subject so bear with me on that fact. And I don't mind being corrected in my grammar.

I'm planning on maybe using these scenes in a story and I've already got kind of a back story to it all. Sesshomaru went into hibernation for five hundred years. Long after Inuyasha and Kagome marry, have children and pass on. Sesshomaru only awakens when a thief steals the Tetsusaiga from a museum.

**Heartbreaker - Pat Benetar**

He stepped into the small venue, her beautiful voice beckoning to him as she sang. He stepped closer to the stage, his eyes never leaving her. She danced across the stage as she sang, she noticed him coming closer and closer to the stage. She danced over towards him and held a hand out towards him. He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up on the stage. She tried to get him to dance with her but he would not budge. The thought of getting a demon lord to dance made her laugh inside. She gave up on the frontal assault and simply tuned around and leaned against him. She swayed rather seductively against him. The Demon lord found this rather amusing and decided to indulge in this simple dance. He placed his arms around her waist and swayed with her. After awhile of dancing she pushed away form him and he almost didn't let go. She turned around gave him a little peck on the cheek for show and went back to the center of the stage to finish her song. Sesshomaru left the stage and waited for the to finish. She finished the song gave the microphone to another contender and jumped off the stage. She walked straight to the Demon Lord smiled at him, grabbed his wrist and walked out.

**Hit Me With Your Best Shot - Pat Benetar **(Yes I love Pat Benetar)

"That sword does not belong to you!" Sesshomaru Yelled

"It apparently doesn't belong to you, either!" She yelled back

"I could kill you where you stand!"

"You think I care!"

"I would if I were you!"

"Then hit me!"

His eyes narrowed staring down at her. He lifted his hand and slapped her across the face. She merely stared back at him, she wanted to cry it hurt badly but she would not back down. She would not show fear he was not getting that sword not while she was alive.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" he asked.

"Do it again I dare you ." she replied.

"What?"

"I said do it again I dare you." She started laughing "Or are you scared"

"You really don't want to go that route"

"Then hit me with your best shot."

(I thought one would be cool if while they were fighting Hit Me With Your Best Shot was playing in the background.)

**If You're not the One - Daniel Bedingfield **

She stood on the balcony of her apartment staring at the moon. The cuts on her arm were painful but she didn't care she couldn't leave him alone. She didn't know why. As far as roommates go, he was the worst. They fought practically every day. He was going to kill her and she knew all for a stupid sword that she stole. She thought about giving it to him, but if she gave it to him that would mean she was going to give in to him, she couldn't do that she had to be strong she couldn't let him control her. She started to cry.

He heard her sobs from within the bedroom. He couldn't help himself, he had to go to her. He walked out to the balcony quietly so she could not hear him approaching. For the first time he noticed all the bruises and cuts on her arm 'did I do that to her' he thought to himself. He lifted his arm and started tracing her cuts.

She jumped at his touch. This amused him, saw him smile and simply walked to the other side of the balcony, did not want to look into his eyes and be drawn in again. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm. She tried to shy away from him but she had cornered herself. He gently stroked her cheek. This shocked her, this was the first time he had been gentle since they met. Her heart started beating rapidly. He enjoyed this, he always loved the strange reactions humans had especially how different this girl was from other humans. She was stronger than normal girls her age. He felt it in her, she had demon ancestry but he never spoke to her about, she probably did not even know.

He pulled her face and made her look at him. She hated this she knew every time she looked in his eyes her defenses melted along with her heart. Tears still stained her cheeks, he wiped them away. He leaned towards her, she silently gasped, she could not fathom what he was planning. His lips gently kissed her ear and he whispered

"Do not cry, you're still alive aren't you"

With that he let her go, turned around, and walked back into the bedroom. She let our the breath she had been holding and collapsed onto the floor of the balcony.

**Taking Over Me - Evanescence**

She was Lying in her bed, awake. It had been weeks since Sesshomaru left yet she could not help but think of him. The bruises had long healed but she still felt them. Her heart still ached to see him every morning. But why everything he had done to her for that stupid sword. She had finally given in and let him have it, he left soon after but she had noticed the sword was still in her apartment. She could not help but dwell on the words he had told her.

"I was not the only one awakened by the Tetsusaiga. Be watchful for not all of them are as forgiving as I am"

'forgiving' she thought to herself 'how can he say he was forgiving'

She walked out to the balcony to ease her mind a little

"Well he did leave me alive" she said to herself.

She walked back into the bedroom passing her dresser mirror she saw a glimpse of someone behind her. She quickly turned around but no one was behind her. She could have sworn she saw his platinum hair. She must have just been scaring herself. 'he wouldn't come back' she thought 'not for me anyway'

She lied back down in her bed and closed her eyes. She opened them again and Sesshomaru was standing above her. She tried to speak but nothing came out. She tried to get up but her body would not move. She looked down an realized she was not in her pajamas. She was in a white Kimono. She looked back up at him, his eyes were red, and he smiled a wicked smile, she noticed in his hand was a sword upon closer inspection she realized it was the Tetsusaiga. She quickly started thinking 'I thought he couldn't hold that stupid sword, what the hell is he doing.' Sesshomaru lifted the sword and swung down.

She suddenly jumped awake, screaming. She looked around she was back in her nightclothes and the bedroom was empty.

"What the hell was that?" She said to herself. She rolled over and went back to sleep.

**You Should Have Killed Me When You Had the Chance - A Day to Remember**

She stood over his body, Sesshomaru lying there helpless, for the first time she was the one that hurt him. He was silent and still so she just sheathed Tetsusaiga and walked away.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your entire life" She heard behind her.

She quickly turned around but no one was there not even Sesshomaru's body was there. She quickly started backing away from the scene. She heard laughing behind her, he jumped and rand towards the door. She started to open it but a clawed hand shut it and held it closed. She turned around and came face to face with the red eyed Sesshomaru that she feared. His hand reached around her neck and lifted her up to his eye level. He started laughing.

"You should not have left me alive" he said as he squeezed tighter around her neck.

He vision started to blur but as she started to fade she tightened her grip on tetsusaiga. She shoved the hilt against his abdomen, sparks of yellow light shot from it as came in contact with the demon lord. He backed away and threw her on the bed. The impact made her lose her grip and drop the sword. She watched wide eyed as Sesshomaru walked towards her, she felt for the sword but could not find it.

'no' she thought 'it must have fallen under the bed.'

She tried to back away but Sesshomaru grabbed her by the neck again and pinned her against the bed. She tried to kick him off her but he pinned her legs down with his own. He laughed a maniacal laugh

"You do not know all the ways I can torture you before I rid myself of you," he proclaimed laughing again, "you should have killed me when you had the chance**"**

**End**

Review please I will add more as I get inspired and maybe I'll have a whole story out of this but I need opinions.


End file.
